


Bucket List

by BethsAnatomy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethsAnatomy/pseuds/BethsAnatomy
Summary: Arizona has a few surprises waiting for Callie as they celebrate their anniversary. One-Shot. Smut/Fluff





	Bucket List

Arizona worked hard to put the finishing touches on her perfectly planned night. It was Callie and Arizona's anniversary and they had originally planned for a romantic dinner with a night on the town, however Callie got paged into work. Arizona had said they could celebrate another day, however when she was cleaning she had come across something of Callie's that gave her an idea. She frantically worked to get everything put together, expecting Callie to come home any minute.

Callie dragged her feet as she walked into the elevator and leaned against the wall, using her elbow to push the button. She was not only exhausted from being in surgery all day but she was also disappointed that she couldn't celebrate her anniversary with Arizona. They had both looked forward to trying a new restaurant for weeks and Callie noticed Arizona's eyes dim when she told her the hospital had paged.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened as Callie pushed herself off the wall. She walked towards the apartment, head down, searching for her keys in her purse. When she arrived the door she was stopped by a note taped to the lock and a handkerchief hanging on the doorknob. She opened the note, which only had one simple sentence;

Put this on, and no peeking.

Callie laughed as she put the piece of paper in her pocket and wrapped the handkerchief around her eyes. She tied it around her head and then searched for the doorknob. Callie slowly walked into the apartment, hands in front her as she tried to keep her balance.

"Arizona…?" Callie closed the door behind her.

"Oh! You're here," Arizona walked up to Callie, grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek, "Hi."

"Hi, what's going on?" Callie lifted her head as she tried to look through the blindfold.

"No peeking! So don't get mad okay?"

"Okay?"

"I was cleaning today and I came across something of yours. Something really old…a list."

"Oh God," Callie instinctually covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"And since it's our anniversary," Arizona took Callie's jacket off and hung it over the couch, "I thought maybe it would be fun to do some of the stuff on your list."

"You do know I made that list when I was like 16 right?" Callie's hands searched for Arizona.

"Yeah," Arizona guided her wife into the apartment, "I realized that when at the bottom it said 'make sure you do these things with Aaron Turner.' Who is Aaron Turner?"

"A boy I went to school with…"

"Oh well sorry I'm not Aaron," Arizona smirked even though Callie couldn't see her.

"I'm not," Callie smiled when she felt Arizona place another kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, ready for your first surprise?" Arizona whispered in Callie's ear as she walked behind the brunette and untied the blindfold.

"Ready!"

Arizona dropped the handkerchief from Callie's eyes to reveal a blanket on the floor with a picnic basket and some pillows. Callie smiled and looked up as she noticed one of Sofia's old mobiles hanging from the ceiling; cut outs of stars hanging from it.

"Okay so I know your list said a picnic under the stars but it's raining so-"

"Arizona its perfect," Callie turned around, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, "Thank you."

They both sat down on the floor as Arizona reached over and began taking food out of the basket. She had a bottle of wine, various types of fruit with chocolate dip and of course leftover pizza from a few nights ago. They ate quietly, exchanging a few glances and spurts of random laughter, but mostly just enjoyed each others presence.

The dimmed lighting glowed on Callie's face as Arizona stared at her wife. She watched as Callie brought the last strawberry to her lips and bit into the fruit. The brunette's lips curled into a smile as the juice dripped down her chin. Arizona reached up and gently wiped it away with her thumb, letting her fingertips caress Callie's skin; creating a trail of goose bumps. Callie brought the strawberry to Arizona's mouth and watched as her wife's lips grazed the piece of fruit. The brunette licked her lips as she watched Arizona swallow the piece she had taken and started sucking the juice off Callie's fingers.

"I didn't mention it earlier but you look amazing tonight," Callie dropped her hand away from Arizona's face and began piling the empty plates and containers back into the basket.

"Really? I wasn't sure about this dress but-"

"You look beautiful…"

"Thank you," Arizona felt her face flush slightly as she lay back on the pile of pillows, "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes I guess it is," Callie laughed as she joined her wife and they looked up at the cut out stars, "If I remember correctly my list said something about getting to second base on the picnic."

"Mmm yeah something like that…" Arizona smiled, turned onto her side and pulled Callie into her.

They touched their lips together and Callie's hands eagerly made their way onto Arizona's waist, pulling at her dress that just wouldn't budge. Callie nudged her way closer to her wife but was slightly pushed back when Arizona broke the kiss for air.

"There is…more…" The blonde's words fumbled out of her mouth when Callie attached her lips on Arizona's neck, "More stuf-surprises…Callie."

"Okay, okay," Callie let one final kiss fall on Arizona's nose, "What's next then?"

"You have to put the blindfold back on,"

"What, why?" Callie pouted at her wife, "I don't want to stop looking at you."

"You'll have plenty of time to look at me," Arizona began to tie the handkerchief back around Callie's eyes.

"I'm not sure I like this whole blindfold thing,"

"That's not what you were saying the other night Calliope…" Arizona couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she teased her wife.

Even though there was a piece of cloth covering half of Callie's face, Arizona knew she was getting the look. She smiled and shook her head as she stood up off the ground. She helped Callie up and began walking her to the bedroom door.

"Oh I like where this is going," Callie let out a wide grin as she nodded her head.

"You don't even know what is happening, you can't see."

"Yes, but I know we are walking towards the bedroom which means…" Callie did a little dance with her hips.

"How do you know we are going towards-I should have spun you in circles first."

"This isn't pin the tail on the donkey Arizona," Callie waited for the blonde to say something but there was only silence, "Is it? Oh god is it pin the tail on the donkey? Please no, that is in no way sexy..I mean, wait-"

"No no! God Callie its not pin the tail on the donkey and its certainty not some sexualized version of it that you're clearly thinking," Arizona opened the bedroom door and pulled Callie in with her, "Was that on your list?"

"Not that I recall," Callie said in a lightly sarcastic tone.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes,"

Arizona approached Callie, their faces only inches apart as she rested her arms on her wife's shoulders and lazily started untying the handkerchief. Callie leaned in, closing the gap between their lips and ran her bottom lip along Arizona's. They both grinned as the piece of cloth that was covering Callie's eyes fell to the floor and Arizona cupped the brunette's cheeks with her hands.

Arizona stepped back to reveal to Callie what took most of the day to build; a fort. Blankets hung from the walls and ceiling as little Christmas lights made a path to the entrance. The bed had been pushed to the side of the room and the mattress was now comfortably on the floor inside the castle of blankets. Callie slowly walked towards the structure and crawled in, where she was greeted by more lights and Rose pedals scattered around.

"So..?" Arizona asked as she crawled in behind Callie.

"This is amazing, how did you do this?"

"I'm not so sure myself but its pretty great right?!" Arizona looked around at her own creation.

Callie answered the blonde by pinning her down and straddling her hips. She gently held Arizona's hands over her head and crashed their lips together. Their tongues parted each others lips and they deepened the kiss with nothing but pure lust. One of Callie's hands roamed Arizona's body trying to come in contact with skin but the blonde's dress made it impossible. The brunette pushed her wife's legs apart with her knee and pulled at the seam of the dress, causing it to rip. Callie took both hands and ripped the dress more, exposing Arizona's perfectly toned thigh. She ran her hand along Arizona's skin and underneath the dress, grabbing a hold of the blonde's panties and sliding them down her legs. Arizona let out a moan and arched her back as the jolt from her wife's touch surged through her entire body.

"Take this off," Arizona demanded as she pulled at Callie's shirt.

Callie pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. She watched Arizona's hands run up her legs and her stomach tightened when she felt Arizona's fingers reach into the waist of her jeans. Arizona unbuttoned the brunette's pants and Callie never looked away from her wife's gaze. Callie removed her own pants and crawled back on top of her wife. She took Arizona's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down before Arizona pulled them into another kiss. The brunette's hands roamed Arizona's back in search for the zipper of her dress, as soon as she found it Callie pulled it down with no hesitation. She slid the dress off her wife and trailed her fingertips along the warm soft skin of Arizona's stomach.

"Touch me," Arizona whimpered while Callie bit down on her shoulder.

"I am touching you," Callie smiled and kissed the red mark she had just made.

"I mean here…" Arizona took her wife's hand and pushed it into her panties, allowing Callie to feel just how much she wanted her.

Callie inched her way down Arizona's body leaving a trail of sloppy kisses along the way. She removed Arizona's panties, spread her wife's legs open and positioned herself between them. Her arms wrapped around Arizona's thighs and her hands held the blonde's hips down. Callie slowly ran her tongue through Arizona's wetness, gliding the tip of her tongue along Arizona's clit. The blonde's hips jolted up at the sudden contact but Callie quickly pushed them back down and ran the tip of her tongue along her wife's clit again. Arizona moaned and she tangled her fingers into Callie's hair, tugging at it whenever she felt Callie's tongue.

"Mmm…don't…stop…" Arizona mumbled as she tilted her head back.

"Oh you want me to stop?" Callie asked in a teasing tone, her face still in between Arizona's legs.

"No! Don't stop…" Arizona almost yelled as Callie slid two fingers into her.

"Oh, well then you need to be a little louder. Let's see if we can make that happen," Callie moved her hand in rhythm with Arizona's hips. She curled her fingers inside the blonde and continued to tease her wife's clit with her tongue.

Arizona's moans grew louder and louder as Callie's hand moved faster and faster. Arizona could feel her muscles tightening and lifted her hips urging more contact with Callie's tongue. Her thighs pressed tightly against Callie's head as she yelled out her wife's name, letting the rush take over her entire body. Arizona's head spun and she untangled her hands from Callie's hair as her legs fell lazily to the side. The layer of sweat glistened on her chest while she tried to regain feeling in her body. She closed her eyes as her breathing slowed down and a trail of kisses made their way back up her body. She opened her eyes to see Callie hovering above her, a smile glued on her face from ear to ear. Arizona sat up on her elbows and kissed her wife, tasting herself on Callie's tongue.

Callie lay on her back next to Arizona as they both looked up at the ceiling of blankets and lights.

"I can't feel my legs," Arizona whispered as she turned her gaze to Callie.

"Well, what can I say? I'm just that good," Callie raised her eye brow as she received a light smack on the arm.

"Your turn," Arizona was still slightly out of breath as she climbed on top of her wife. She kissed the brunette as she tried to keep her balance, but her legs were shaky and weak. Callie laughed in their kiss and Arizona sat up, pushing the hair out of her face, "Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, you just look like you're ready to pass out," Callie's fingertips traced circles on Arizona's thighs.

"Not yet," Arizona pushed herself off her wife and laid down on her back.

"Oh really?"

"Really," Arizona motioned for Callie to sit on top of her and the brunette obliged.

The blonde pushed Callie's legs open and shifted her body down the mattress so that her wife was hovering over her face. She wrapped her arms around Callie's hips and forced them down. Callie's head shot back at the instant contact Arizona made with her tongue. She ran it along the brunette's clit in circles as she gave Callie's ass a firm squeeze. Arizona wasted no time in pleasing her wife; she sucked Callie's clit when her hips would arch forward and flick her tongue when Callie's hips moved backwards. They kept pace with each other until Callie lowered herself more onto the blonde, letting Arizona know she was close. A few more flicks of her tongue and Arizona had Callie's body quivering above her and the brunette yelling out broken words in Spanish. Her legs shook as she fell down next to Arizona, her hand on her forehead and a grin on her face.

"Wow, wow, wow," Callie said as Arizona placed light kisses on her neck.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now I can't feel my legs,"

"Good, we're even." Arizona laughed at herself as she cuddled next to her wife.

"This round was a tie," Callie wrapped her arms around her wife.

"This round?" Arizona asked, her head tilted to one side.

"Mmhmm, when I can feel my legs again you better watch out."

"Oh it's so on Calliope,"

Both women closed their eyes and fell asleep to the sound of their hearts beating together.


End file.
